Miracle
by Xiaolin101
Summary: P.J has just given birth to twins. And on top of that ice-cream he falls in love with a basisst from a band.  Mpreg and boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Teddy was sitting in the waiting room with her parents, her youngest brother, Gabe, and her little sister Charlie. P.J had become pregnant. And the child's father had dumped him after PJ told him that he was pregnant. Everybody was shocked when P.J told he would give birth. And drove him quickly to the hospital. ''Just like when I gave birth to Charlie'' Mrs. Duncan said. The wait was killing them all. Teddy could hear P.J's screams through the door. '' GET THIS KID OUT OF ME'' was the only thing she could hear the rest was just moans and whimpers. Then it was silence. A nurse came out of the room. ''You problably come in and see your grandchildren Amy'' the nurse said. ''Wait..what children as in there was one more as in P.J gave birth to twins'' Gabe said, a shocked expression on his face.

The nurse just smiled as he led them through the door. Teddy smiled at the scene before her. P.J was lying in the hospital bed holding two newborn babies in his arms. He looked up and smiled at his sister. ''Oh Bob look at them'' Mrs. Duncan cooed at her grandchildren. Mr. Duncan smiled. ''Oh I can't belive that I am a grandmother'' she continued to blubber on. P.J just smiled as a stray tear fell down his cheek. ''Here I want you to hold Jaden'' P.J said handing over the boy to Gabe. Gabe smiled. ''Hi there I'm Gabe your uncle'' Gabe whispered. ''And I suppose aunt Teddy wants to hold Jennifer'' P.J said. Teddy nodded as she carefully took the baby girl in her arms. ''Oh P.J she is so gorgeous'' Teddy cooed. Mr and Mrs Duncan smiled. ''Seems like this family is finally complete'' Mr. Duncan said as the nurse took a photo of them jus like they did when Charlie was born.

**So should I continue this. R & R kudasai**


	2. Chapter 2

''P.J could you go and buy some diapers for Charlie, Jayden and Jennifer'' Amy said to her oldest son. ''Sure mom anything else?'' P.J asked. ''Baby formula it's time for Charlie to drink fromula'' Amy said as she gave P.J the right amount of money. Gabe put Jayden and Jennifer in their stroller and went to the store. When he arrived to the store he went straight to the aisle with diapers. As P.J looked for the cheapest brand of diapers he bumped into someone. ''Oh sorry'' the stranger said. P.J looked up and stared right into a pair of baby blue eyes. ''Hi I am Shane Andersen Jr. and who are you?'' Shane asked. P.J stared at the boy. His blonde locks, his slightly tanned skin. ''Hello'' Shane said. P.J snapped back to reality. ''Sorry I'm P.J Duncan'' P.J said as he shook hands with Shane. Shane looked at Jayden and Jennifer. ''Are those your kids?'' he asked. P.J nodded.

''They are cute, by the way I am bassist in a band called Wolf's Howl and we have a concert tonight and I wondered if you could come'' Shane said and gave P.J a flyer. It was a wolf howling to the moon. ''Take your family with you'' Shane said as he left. P.J purchased the diapers and the formula and went back home. He couldn't stop thinking about Shane. He was defenitley in love again. ''Mom I am home'' P.J called through the door. ''We are in the kitchen'' Bob called out. P.J went in to see what all the ruckus was about. As he poked his head through the door, he was suprised what he saw. Amy, Bob, Gabe and Teddy were completely covered in flour from head to toe. And Charlie had what seemed like cake batter all over herself. P.J couldn't help but laugh at his familys sillyness. ''We were going to make cake but Charlie got hold of the bowl and..wel the rest can you figure yourself'' Gabe said. '' I am glad I wasn't here'' P.J said smiling and helped his mom clean the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_''Mom, Dad, Gabe and Teddy I have something to tell you'' P.J said as he sat on the couch with Joshua. ''What is it?'' Mr. Duncan asked. P.J gulped. ''I'm gay and Josh is my boyfriend'' P.J said as he squeezed Joshua's hand. They just stared at P.J like he said something wrong. ''Mom,Dad, Teddy, Gabe is anyone there'' P.J said, waving his hand in front of their faces. There was no response. ''Great I broke my family'' P.J said. ''Wow'' Teddy was the first one to speak up. ''P.J I don't know what to say'' Bob said. Amy smiled and hugged her son. P.J smiled,happy knowing that his family accepted him.  
_

Then was the first time P.J lost his virginity.

_They were in Joshua's car. Their clothes was scattered all over the backseat floor. ''Josh..ahn..deeper..harder'' P.J moaned as Joshua pounded into P.J like there was no tomorrow. Joshua grunted. ''Fuck I am close'' he moaned. P.J smiled. Then cum..cum and fill me up'' P.J whispered_. _That sent him off the edge. ''Ahh fuck'' Josh grunted. ''Ah yes..yes...YES'' P.J screamed as he came all over their bare chests causing Josh to cum and fill P.J's hole to the brim with his semen. Josh pulled out and collapsed on top of P.J. ''Man that felt great'' Josh said as he ws starting to come down from his high. P.J was to tired to answer so he simply nodded and fell asleep underneath Josh's pale body._

The memory made P.J cry. He regretted ever sleeping with Josh in the first place. He remembered when he told him that he was pregnant.

_''YOU FILTHY LITTLE BITCH DON'T LIE TO ME'' a drunken Josh yelled as he held his fist up high hovering over P.J. P.J sat in the corner of the room, sobs shaking his body. ''I-I'm not lying'' P.J cried. Joshua's teal eyes were filled with anger as he gave P.J a swift kick in his stomach. Joahua smiled and grabbed P.J by his hair. ''LISTEN TO ME GET RID OF THE BABY OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU'' he spat in his face. P.J squirmed. ''P-Please don't hurt me'' P.J begged. Josh threw him on the floor. Then he grabbed his hockey stick and started to beat P.J with it. Teddy and Ivy was just passing by as she heard P.J's screams of agony. She rushed in to the house and saw the terrible scene. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER, STOP IT?'' Teddy yelled as she ran up to her oldest. Ivy called a ambulance and the police._

_After a few minutes the ambulance and the police arrived at the scene arresting Josh and sent P.J to the hospital. _

The rest was a big blur for him. P.J thre the photo of him and Joshua in the garbage can. He pulled his knees to his chest and started to sob till he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning P.J woke up early. His eyes were puffy and red from crying so much. He looked at the clock. ''DAMN IT I MISSED THE CONCERT'' he yelled loudly. Then Jayden's screams pierced the scilence'' P.J went to the crib bed. ''Sorry Jay, I didn't mean to wake you'' P.J whispered to his son. ''P.J it's 6:00 in the morning can you please make him stop'' Gabe groaned loudly from underneath his pillow. P.J rolled his eyes. ''Well excuse me if he is hungry'' P.J mumbled under his breath. After P.J have fed and changed Jayden's diaper he went back to bed. He felt bad about missing Shane's concert.

''P.J wake up there is some dude outside with piercings on his face that want's to meet you'' Teddy said. ''Five more minutes'' P.J moaned with his head under the pillow. Teddy sighed as she pulled the covers so P.J fell to the floor. ''Okay I am awake'' P.J groaned as he went downstairs. ''Yeah I am trustworthy I would never hurt him or his children'' a rather familiar voice was heard from the kitchen. ''Shane is that you?'' P.J called out. He went straight to the kitchen to see Shane sitting there with his dad, drinking a nice cup of coffee. ''P.J smiled. ''What are you doing here?'' P.J asked. ''Well I used the internet to find the adress and decided to pay you and your family a visit'' Shane said with a smile. ''Were where you last night'' Shane asked. P.J blushed. ''I fell asleep sorry' P.J said. Shane smiled. ''So how is your boyfriend?'' Shane asked as he scratched his sandy blonde hair. ''Well-I..'' P.J was out of words to say. He didn't really want to talk about his abusive relationship with Joshua. He could feel the tears burn under his eyelids.

Shane noticed this. ''If you don't want to talk about it I am fine with it'' Shane said. ''He threw a empty glass bottle at me once'' P.J said. Shane's eyed widened. ''What! Seriously that fuckin' douchebag, where is he so I can fuckin' kill him?'' Shane asked, anger tinting his voice. P.J fought the urge to break down in front of Shane. ''He is in jail'' P.J said. Shane let out a sigh of releif. He remained silent and carefully cupped P.J's face in his hands. His face was inches away. ''P.J'' he whispered in P.J's ear. And in a instant Shane had locked lips with him. P.J wrapped his arms around Shane's waist and gave in to the kiss, his younge begging for acess which Shane gladly granted. Their tounges fought a battle of dominance. After a while Shane was the one to break the kiss. ''I am sorry we've just met and..just sorry'' Shane said as he looked at P.J. P.J smiled. ''I liked it'' he said.


	5. Chapter 5

''Well does that mean we're boyfriends now?'' Shane asked shyly. ''Yeah I think so'' P.J. said. Shane slowly reached to hold P.J's hand when suddenly Gabe plopped between them. ''Hi you guys what are you doing?'' Gabe asked completely oblivious of the actions his older brother was doing. ''We were doing something until you interrupted us you booger'' Shane grumbled. Gabe looked at him. ''Okaaaay'' he said. ''Mom says to come and eat dinner'' Gabe said as he went to the kitchen. ''Shane sit down'' Mrs Duncan said as she set a plate for Shane. ''It's lasagna tuesday'' Teddy explained. ''Better take as much food as you can before my family takes it all'' P.J. whispered. Shane took a rather big amount of lasangna. He took some on his fork and put it in his mouth. He dropped the fork as tears slowly made their way down his cheek. ''What's the matter?'' asked. Shane swallowed the food he had in his mouth. ''The taste reminds so much of my mom's cooking'' Shane said as he wiped his face on his sleeve. ''What happened to your mother Shane?'' Mrs. Duncan asked. ''When I was eight and came home from school my dad sat on the couch bawling his eyes out'' Shane began. P.J. and the others listened. ''When I asked what happened he told me that mom had been killed in a car accident'' Shane continued.

Teddy gasped. ''After I heard those news I stopped being a nice and shy little eight year old I became a rebel that everybody feared and hated'' Shane concluded his story. Then he turned to P.J and took his hands. ''P.J. whatever you do don't leave your children when they grow up'' Shane said, tears continued flowing down his cheeks. P.J. nodded. The rest of the evening they sat down and talked. When it was time for Shane to go home. ''Thanks for the good times'' Shane said with a huge smile on his lips. P.J. wrapped his arms around Shane's waist. ''You are very much welcome'' P.J replied. Shane smiled and pulled P.J. closer for a kiss. When their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen they broke the kiss. ''I wanna take care of you and the twins''Shane whispered in P.J's ear. ''Let's take it slow okay'' P.J whispered back. Shane nodded and walked out the door. P.J sat down and turned the tv on to watch some late night show before bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_''Hi Charlie it has been three weeks since Josh got sent to jail and that makes P.J now three weeks pregnant with you nephew or niece'' Teddy said to her camcorder. She turned the camrea towards P.J which was examining a small protuding bump from his stomach. ''P.J say hello to Charlie in the future'' Teddy said. PJ. looked up and smiled. ''Hi Charlie here is you nephew or niece or maybe both'' P.J said pointing to his stomach. ''I just want to say I love you Charlie and I hope you grow up to be a nice and independent young woman'' P.J concluded as Teddy shut the camcorder off. P.J looked down on the floor as if he was trying to hide something from his sister. Teddy sat down next to her big brother. ''Sorry for saying Josh's name'' Teddy said as she was rubbing P.J's back. P.J remained silent . Teddy soon became worried as he wouldn't eat or drink anything his mother offered. ''P.J what is wrong mom is worried sick about you'' Teddy said from the other side of the door._

_She heard muffled sniffs coming from the other side. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door to see P.J lying face first into his pillow crying his eyes out. Teddy thought it was only mooin swings until she saw a picture of Josh and P.J in his hands. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. ''P.J are you okay?'' Teddy asked as she sat on the edge of P.J's bed. The only answer Teddy got was a swift but gentle kick to the butt. She got up and went out leaving P.J alone._


	7. Chapter 7

_''Hey there Charlie P.J is now in his third month of pregnancy and today he is going to the doctor to get a ultra sound'' Teddy said while recording her oldest brother. ''And I am of course going to film it so you can see it when you grow older'' Teddy continued as she recorded Charlie patting P.J's round belly. Teddy sighed. ''Aren't you a adorable two year old Charlie'' Teddy said. ''Oh in case you don't know what a ultrasound is, it is a machine used to look inside the belly of a pregnant person like P.J and look at the baby'' Teddy explained to the camera. PJ played with Charlie happily. He got up. ''Man my back is killing me'' P.J complained. He looked at Teddy who was holding her camera as well a laugh. ''Charlie don't get pregnant until you have graduated and have a job'' P.J said to the camera._

_Teddy shut the camera off. ''Come on we must go to the hospital'' Amy said as she took the keys to her car. ''Bob can you watch Gabe and Charlie while we are gone?'' Amy asked her husband. ''Yes'' he replied. Teddy sat in the passanger seat while P.J sat in the backseat rubbing his belly (**A/N: I am writing about P.J's pregnancy chapter wise**) and Amy sat in the drivers seat. When they arrived to the hospital they sat in the waiting room. Teddy got her camera from her bag and had it ready. ''P.J Duncan'' the nurse called out. P.J and Teddy went inside as their mother outside wating. Teddy put her camera on record. ''Hey Charlie we are now in the doctors office to see your nephew or niece'' Teddy said. ''Ok P.J I want you to lift you shirt please'' the doctor said. P.J did as he was told. As the doctor smeared on the jelly on P.J's belly he turned the machine on and put the wand (Is that what you call it) on P.J's stomach. ''Hmmm let's see what we have here the doctor said as he looked at the monitor completely unaware that Teddy had her camera on. ''Well what do we have here'' the doctor said. P.J took this as a bad sign. ''Doctor is there something wrong?'' P.J asked. The doctor smiled. ''You are going to be a proud parent of twins Mr. Duncan._

_Teddy gaped and then looked at her brother. ''Wanna know their sex?'' the doctor asked. P.J nodded. ''It's a boy and a girl you are getting in June'' the doctor said as he turned the machine off and wiped the gel of P.J's stomach. P.J was still shocked._


	8. Chapter 8

_''Hey Charlie it's your big sister Teddy and P.J is almost due'' I whispered to the camera. ''Who knows when the twins will be all like 'Okay we wanna get out'' I continued whispering. I entered P.J's room all silent like a ninja. I filmed P.J when he was snoring, his big belly poking out from under the comforter. P.J slowly opened his eyes ad looked at me sleepily. 'Teddy what are you doing here?'' he hissed at me. I smiled at my older brother. ''Just checking up on you'' I said, shutting of my camera. P.J sat up, rubbing his round belly. I put my hand on his stomach and felt a small flutter against the palm of my hand. ''Teddy I am afraind what if one of the babies die'' P.J said. ''That will never happen you know that so stop being such a worrywart'' I said as I gave my older brother a hug. Suddenly P.J hissed in pain. ''P.J what's the matter?'' I asked him. ''Nothing just the twins kicking on my organs'' he replied rubbing the spot where he felt the twins kick. He got up and paced back and forth to ease the pain._

_P.J's POV_

_I paced back and forth just to ease the pain. I never felt the twins kick so hard before. It was until I felt something wet running down my thighs. I looked down to see my boxers completely soaked and I felt a sharp pain. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. Teddy looked up. ''Oh my gosh P.J what happened?'' she asked me. I took a deep breath before replying. ''They are coming..the twins are coming'' I whispered as another contraction wracked my body. Teddy got her cell phone and called a ambulance. Then she ran to mom and dad's room. ''Mom, dad P.J's water just broke'' I heard her yell. I couldn't stand the pain. I took deep breaths and counted the minutes between each contraction. Damn the contractions are only five minutes apart. I heard sirens blaring outside the house. The paramedics came in and put me on a stretcher and drove to the hospital. It felt like forever until I got to the hospital. The para medics rolled me to the delivery room. My mom, dad, Teddy, Charlie and Gabe got to wait outside. I whimpered. ''Okay Mr. Duncan we need you to push at the count of three'' the midwife told me. I nodded. ''Okay one..two..three push' the midwife said. I bore down as I felt something coming out of me slowly. ''You are doing great P.J keep pushing'' the midwife said. I pushed little more. ''The head is crowning keep on pushing, keep on pushing''. I pushed with all my might and then I fellt something slip out of me. ''It's a boy'' the midwife happily announced as she cleaned my son off. I saw when the male nurse carried my son to a bed._

_The midwife looked at me with a stern look. ''Ready for number two'' she asked. I nodded as I started pushing. The pain was unbearable. ''GET THIS KID OUT OF ME'' I yelled to the heavens. ''She is almost there just one last push'' the midwife told me. I pushed and felt my daughter slip out of me. I relaxed as the male nurse hande me my children. I looked at them. ''Oh you two are so beautiful'' I cooed. The midwife smiled as he went to wash her hands. Hey Jennifer, hey Jayden'' I cooed at my children. The nurse came in with my family. my mom had tears running down her face. The nurse just smiled as he led them through the door. Teddy smiled at me. I looked up and smiled at my sister. ''Oh Bob look at them'' my cooed at the twins. Mr. Duncan smiled. ''Oh I can't belive that I am a grandmother'' she continued to blubber on. I just smiled as a stray tear fell down my cheek. ''Here I want you to hold Jayden'' I said handing over the boy to Gabe. Gabe smiled. ''Hi there I'm Gabe your uncle'' Gabe whispered. ''And I suppose aunt Teddy wants to hold Jennifer'' I said. Teddy nodded as she carefully took the baby girl in her arms. ''Oh P.J she is so gorgeous'' Teddy cooed. Mom and dad smiled. ''Seems like this family is finally complete'' dad said as the nurse took a photo of them jus like they did when Charlie was born._


End file.
